Saudades da minha Terra
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Aldebaran POV. O retorno ao seu antigo lar quando menino, onde as imagens de um tempo feliz lhe viam a mente...


**SAUDADES DA MINHA TERRA**

**Fic inspirada no poema de Casimiro de Abreu**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Eis meu lar, minha terra, meus amores,_

_A terra onde nasci, meu teto amigo,_

_A gruta, a sombra, a solidão, o rio_

_Onde o amor me nasceu, cresceu comigo._

_Os mesmos campos que eu deixei criança._

_Árvores novas, tantas flor no prado!..._

_Oh! Como és linda, minha terra d"alma,_

_- Noiva enfeitada para o seu noivado._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Quanto tempo já se faz desde que aqui eu vim? Na fazenda onde eu nasci e passei os melhores momentos de minha infância, antes que a necessidade fizesse meus pais abandonar esta terra e enfrentar a cidade grande? Tanto anos e ao mesmo tempo, parece-me que foi ontem.

Não consigo deixar de sorrir ante as lembranças, quando abro a porteira velha e começo a caminhar pela estradinha de terra batida, onde muitas vezes corri descalço voltando da escola ou de alguma aventura infantil.

Parece que consigo ver novamente meus amigos de quando era menino...Felipe, Rubinho, Viviane...ah, esta eu não me esqueci. Era a mais esperta da turma de garotos que vivia correndo por estes pastos, subindo nas árvores dos pomares, e também a menina mais bonita que conheci nesta região.

Avisto ao longe a escolinha da fazenda, me lembro da dona Vera. Minha primeira professora. Uma mulher gentil que sempre nos recebia com carinho. Jamais me esqueci da sua paciência e de seu carinho para com os alunos. Ela conseguia dar aula para os mais de doze crianças da fazenda, e eu me lembro da maneira precária que estudávamos, meninos de seis a quatorze anos todos juntos, sem carteiras para todos, a lousa pequenina onde a Professora Vera conseguia dividir as lições. Percebo agora que ela era uma heroína por ter conseguido alfabetizar tantos garotos assim.

Vejo a escolinha, já abandonada. Saudades da minha professorinha. Parece que consigo vê-la chegando, trazida pelo meu pai em seu carro de boi, tinha muito orgulho do fato de que era em minha casa que ela se hospedava quando não podia voltar para a cidade.

Meu pai era capataz desta fazenda, e ele gostava muito que todas as crianças fossem à escola.

"Sem estudo não somos ninguém!"-ele dizia, em sua sabedoria de anos de sofrimento e trabalho.

Volto a caminhar na direção da fazenda. E vejo algo que me trouxe lembranças. O carro de boi abandonado embaixo da goiabeira. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu subia em seus galhos, e dos tombos que levei ali. Sempre acompanhado pelos meus amigos de criança.

Aquele pomar, perto da escola, já foi o palco de muitas brincadeiras, que por causa do meu tamanho, eu era sempre o líder dos folguedos.Dou um sorriso triste, parece que consigo rever aquelas cenas diante de mim mais uma vez.

Quantas vezes eu me sentei embaixo desta mesma sombra apenas para descansar de alguma brincadeira ou da lida?

Quantas vezes eu pegava as mais belas goiabas e as levava ora para a minha mãe, ora para a dona Verinha?

Volto a andar. Ainda tenho que caminhar um bom pedaço antes de chegar na casa antiga.

Vejo os pastos antes cheios de animais, tomados pelo abandono. Flores silvestres enfeitavam a paisagem. Vejo uma menininha de cabelos loiros, que me lembra um pouco minha amiga de infância. Ela acena para mim antes de correr na direção da casa grande. Eu retribuo o aceno por instinto, ela não pode ver. Já estava longe.

Viviane...acho que ela foi o meu primeiro amor. Sempre estávamos juntos, até mesmo quando éramos repreendidos. Dizia que era a minha namoradinha. Vejam só...quando somos crianças, falamos cada coisa!

Hoje tenho a mesma saudade de que teria de uma irmã que há anos não vejo. Como ela estará agora?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Foi aqui, foi ali, além...mais longe,_

_Que eu sentei-me a chorar no fim do dia,_

_- lá vejo o atalho que vai dar na várzea..._

_Lá o barranco por onde eu subia!..._

_Acho agora mais seca a cachoeira_

_Onde banhei meu infantil cansaço._

_- Como está velho o laranjal tamanho_

_Onde eu caçava o sanhaçu a laço!..._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Me vem imagens de minha vida aqui, antes de partir, antes de ser "descoberto" e me tornar quem sou agora.

Dos terços rezados em minha casa. Da Festa dos Santos Reis, Juninas...onde assávamos milho na fogueira e víamos os mais velhos dançarem quadrilha.

Do meu primeiro estilingue...que nunca tive coragem de usar. Empinar pipa, jogar futebol com uma bola velha e murcha...sempre de pés descalços.Nadar nu no ribeirão...fiz isso apenas uma vez, e tive o azar das velhas beatas me flagrarem correndo pelado pelo quintal com minha mãe atrás de mim, segurando minhas roupas em uma mão e uma vara na outra.

Elas ficaram escandalizadas! Dou risada ao lembrar disso. Minha mãe ficou furiosa com elas, quando uma me chamou de sem vergonha. Ela era pequenina e delicada, mas virava uma onça quando mexiam comigo.

Das histórias que eu ouvia sentado na varanda, sobre a terra natal de meus pais e a minha. contava que eu nasci na estrada, quando deixavam Pernambuco e vinham para cá. Quase nasci paulista, ele dizia, mas fui apressado. Quem socorreu minha mãe na estrada, ajudando a me por no mundo se espantou comigo. Não imaginavam que um homem tão franzino como meu pai, e uma mulher tão delicada como a minha mãe pudessem ter tido um bebê tão grande!

Estou chegando à casa. Já posso vê-la longe. Parece nova, acho que foi reformada. Vejo o velho fogão de lenha feito de barro do lado da casa, lençóis estendidos no varal, balançando ao vento, indicando que pessoas moravam ali. Será que se importa que eu os visite? Que eu veja o meu antigo quarto?

A menininha que vi correndo pelo pasto brincava com a boneca na varanda. Ela me vê e corre para dentro, chamando a mãe. Logo, uma mulher loira, roupas simples e muito bonita, apesar do rosto marcado pelos anos de trabalho ao sol, apareceu. Eu acho que a conheço...

Ela me olha, estreitando o olhar como se tentasse descobrir quem sou. Ela arregala os olhos e em seguida dá um belo sorriso!

"Betinho?"

Quanto tempo não ouço tal apelido de menino? Só meus pais me chamam assim hoje em dia. Então eu a reconheço.

"Viviane?"

Ela não hesita em correr até a mim, braços abertos, sorrindo. Eu retribuo o abraço amigo...a saudade é imensa!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Como eu me lembro dos meus dias puros!

Nada me esquece! ...Esquecer quem há de?

- Cada pedra que eu palpo ou tronco ou flor

Fala-me ainda dessa doce idade.

E a casa?...as salas, estes móveis, tudo,

O crucifixo pendurado ao muro...

O quarto de oratório, a sala grande.

Onde eu temia penetrar no escuro!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Quanto tempo! Não o vejo desde que se mudaram daqui!"-me dizia feliz.

"Ainda mora aqui?"

"Agora sim. Já morei na cidade para estudar, Betinho. Voltei para cá depois que me casei!"-explicou-me, fazendo um gesto para entrar na casa.

Paro na porta para ver a cozinha excetuando a pintura nova, parece a mesma de quando eu era menino. A imagem da minha mãe cozinhando, fritando bolinhos de chuva me passou na mente. Eu sempre entrava escondido para pegar alguns, enquanto ela fingia que não via.

"Quer café? Acabei de fazer."-ela me ofereceu, colocando as xícaras na mesa. Então, a menininha aparece.-"Esta é a minha filha, Marina."

"Prazer, mocinha."

"Este é o Betinho. Já te falei dele."-a menina sorriu quando a mãe diz quem sou.-"Lembra que eu disse que ele era o meu melhor amigo quando era do seu tamanho?"

"Sim!"

Sentamos e conversamos sobre tudo o que podíamos. Era muito bom estar ali. Depois me mostrou como estava a casa agora. O meu antigo quarto agora era de sua filha, fui até a janela e vi a mesma paisagem que eu vislumbrava todas as manhãs. Olhei para trás e Mariana me observava curiosa, talvez espantada com o meu tamanho.

"Posso te contar um segredo?"-perguntei-lhe e ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.-"Eu tenho um esconderijo secreto aqui."

Eu a chamo para perto da janela, e retiro uma tábua solta. Ninguém além de mim havia reparado naquilo. Mariana olha para aquilo com espanto digno de sua idade. Coloco a mão no buraco e retiro de lá uma caixa velha de biscoitos, meu baú do tesouro.

Abro-o e vislumbro uma parte de minha infância com olhos marejados. Quando nos mudamos, havia me esquecido desta caixinha, só me lembrando quando estávamos longe e não pude voltar para buscar até agora.

De dentro retiro velhas figurinhas, soldadinhos de brinquedo e meu estilingue que nunca fora usado. Tinha pena dos passarinhos.

Depois me despeço de Viviane e de minha nova amiguinha, ela me prometeu que não contaria a ninguém sobre o nosso esconderijo secreto. Volto para a estrada, e para a velha porteira onde meu carro me esperava. Além dele, um amigo que se aproveitou da minha ausência para dormir um pouco.

"Acorda, Mu!"-eu o sacudi.

"Hum? Ah...já voltou? Como foi?"-perguntou esfregando os olhos.

"Foi inesquecível."-respondi colocando a velha caixa de biscoitos no painel do carro antes de me preparar para sair.

"O que é isso, Aldebaran?"-perguntou-me.

"Um tesouro."-respondi e ele sorriu.

Eram minhas lembranças de um tempo que jamais iria voltar, mas que estavam para sempre em mim.

Fim...

Bem, a idéia de fazer um fic com o Deba já tinha algum tempo. Queria falar de algo relacionado a seu passado, e este poema de Casimiro de Abreu me abriu os olhos para o que eu queria.

Betinho é o diminutivo de Roberto Carlos. Nome com o qual eu "batizei" o Aldebaran, visto que acredito que o nome que ele usa atualmente tenha sido dado por seu mestre (li que alguns cavaleiros trocaram seus nomes verdadeiros ao assumirem o manto de defensores de Atena).

Coloquei o Mu fazendo uma participação. Por que não? Acho que eles possuem uma bela amizade, evidenciado no Episódio G e mostrado também no anime clássico.

Apenas Amigos! Ò.Ó

Beijos e obrigada por lerem!

EI! Este é oficialmente meu Centésimo Fanfic! \o/ Dêem uma olhada no meu profile no site Pandora's Box!

OO 100 fics...UAU! E em apenas dois anos e meio escrevendo!


End file.
